


A trip to the museum of tech

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris had signed up for an excursion to the museum of technology one Sunday, but Josh had other plans for him that day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trip to the museum of tech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laputatiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laputatiana/gifts).



> I got inspired to do this after reading "Across Oceans" by Laputatiana, and trust me that one is worth a shot!

Chris had signed up for an excursion to a museum of technology for extra credit, plus it was for free and he had always wanted to go. Even if he was more interested in the future products of technology, he meant it was important to know where we came from.  
They had stopped in a room that went all the way back to the very first television, and as their excited teacher had questions, Chris felt his phone vibrate.  
When he saw the snap he had gotten from Josh, he quickly pulled his phone closer to ensure no one else would accidentally see. It was a Sunday, so of course Josh didn't have class and was bored in his room; his parents was rich enough to get him his own room.   
On the picture, you could just see Josh smirking, and the rest was filled with him being naked, lying with his erection in hand. “Thinking 'bout you” it read.  
He felt a warm flash surge through his body and shifted a bit where he stood. Nervously he took a picture of his own feet and wrote “Don't” before sending it. He hadn't heard what their tour guide had said, and noticed everyone was now looking at a different wall than the one he was turned toward.  
As he tried to concentrate again, his phone buzzed. This time it was a video, and he checked three times that his phone was completely silenced before he pressed the purple square.  
And he was glad he did, for in the video was Josh' entire face now in view and his chest. The camera shook a bit, indicating that he was indeed stroking himself, his mouth moved from moans to”fuck” to “Chris”, or at least as far as he could tell. Josh then bit hard down on his lip, calmly, yet arousing, opened his eyes and looked right at the camera.  
“Chris, I am aware that we are at a technological museum, but would you please pay attention and look away from your phone?” the teacher asked, and everyone turned to look at him.  
He swore in his mind, hoping his growing erection wasn't visible. Trying to formulate words, he stuttered: “I'm sorry ma'am, but it's just...” He couldn't come up with a believable reason, for he was not about to tell them about the porn that was being sent to him. “My aunt... my mom has been trying to call me, and I just got a text saying my aunt got cancer... can I please go talk to her?”  
The teacher seemingly believed him as her expression softened. “Of course Christopher.”

Chris literally ran through the door to the men's bathroom and bend down to check if there were anyone else in there, he even almost fell over a few times in his hasty try. Luckily he was alone and hurried in to the last stall.  
With Josh on his speed dial, the phone rang.  
“Mmm hey Cochise,” Josh moaned into the phone.  
“Dude what the fuck, you can't just--” Chris couldn't even finish his sentence as Josh' heavy breathing and moaning captivated him.  
“Fuck, Chris, I want you so bad,” Josh moaned, sending shivers down Chris' back and he had to sit down.  
“Josh don't fuck with me,” Chris growled and tried to awkwardly readjust himself in his now too tight jeans.  
“Oh Cochise, I am going to fuck you,” Josh growled back, his voice low. “I'm going to fuck you slowly, softly from behind on my bed.”  
Chris clenched his fist and hit the wall as he suppressed a groan. The belt he wore felt sharp against his head.  
“I'll go slow, but deeeeeeeeeep,” Josh' voice made Chris twitch. “I'll have you make all the noises pornstars does.”  
Chris had to undo his belt, otherwise he was afraid he'd get bruises or cut himself, yet it wasn't enough.  
“I'll have you moan my name.”  
“Fuck, Josh...” Chris undid his buttons and pulled out in his boxers so it didn't choke him.  
“Yes, just like that,” Josh' voice was rough as he groaned into the phone. “You'll be begging for more.”  
He almost already was. Using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear, he stood up to pull his pants and underwear down and they slumped to the floor. Though he also took off his jacket; no way was he gonna sit butt naked on a public toilet.  
“God, Chris,” Josh purred into the phone. “I'll make you forget everything; I'll be fucking you senseless and leave you walking funny.”  
“I want you,” Chris moaned as low as he possibly could into the phone, his free hand at the base of his shaft and playing with his balls.  
“Say it again,” Josh demanded, and his rough voice made Chris dick twitch.  
“I want you,” he whined, “inside of me.”  
“Yes you do. Shit, Cochise, when you come back I'm going to bury my dick so far in you. You'll be flushed from head to toe, so beautiful and perfect.”  
Chris craved it so badly, fuck he wanted to finger himself but it would be impossible on this toilet. He cursed under his breath.  
“You're so naughty, Chris. Sneaking away to masturbate in a public bathroom,” Josh groaned and it could be heard in his breathing that he was getting close.  
“I know, I'm a bad boy.” Chris instantly regretted saying that super cliché sentence, but it was too late now.  
“Yes you are, but you like it that way, don't you? You'd like to be caught? I'd love to fuck you in a public bathroom, up against the walls, making everyone hear how much you love to be dominated.”  
With every word Chris felt himself getting closer. It had been too long since he had touched himself alone, as Josh was always around to help.  
“Josh...” he moaned, going faster,  
“That's right, say my name.”  
He cursed and moaned Josh' name.

Moments before he would come, the door opened and he dropped his phone in shock. He held his breath as the other person walked in.  
“Christopher? Are you in here?” It was his teacher.  
“Yes ma'am, I'm here...” Chris spoke as calmly as he could and put a hand to his chest, gripping hard at the fabric.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I am … it's breast cancer...” He exhaled deeply.  
“Oh Chris … I am so incredibly sorry to hear... if you want to, you're excused for the rest of the trip.”  
“Thank you; I really need that right now.”   
And with that the door closed.

Picking up his phone, Josh was still there, but Chris didn't care as he saw his screen had been broken.  
“Fuck my phone!” He shouted and it echoed throughout the bathroom. “Hello?” He brought the phone to his ear.  
“Who's got breast cancer?” Josh asked, sounding very exhausted and confused.  
“I kinda had to lie to get away from the group, and I couldn't tell them my friend was sending me naked pictures, now could I?”  
“I would have paid to see their reactions for that!” Josh laughed but it didn't last long and he then sounded dead serious. “I finished without you.”  
“Yeah, well,” Chris shrugged and sighed. “Better get ready, because you promised to make me walk funny.”


End file.
